


Dessus et Dessous (traduction)

by MademoiselleCookie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleCookie/pseuds/MademoiselleCookie
Summary: Depuis ce trajet en voiture, Chrollo est incapable de se débarrasser le féroce Kuruta de l'esprit.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 17





	Dessus et Dessous (traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over and Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254072) by [Lunalover365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365). 



Chrollo frissonna alors que les chaînes se resserraient autour de lui, fixant ses bras à ses hanches. Et même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas bouger un muscle, mais c'était seulement s'il le voulait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester immobile pendant qu'un blond nu était assis sur ses genoux, rebondissant sur sa bite.

« Enfoiré, je vais te tuer… » haleta le blond, les yeux rouges et les sourcils froncés. Et peut-être que Chrollo se serait senti un peu intimidé s'il n'y avait pas eu les joues rougies et l'érection en pleurs.

Il sourit contre les chaînes dans sa bouche. C'était amusant de voir comment le Kuruta continuait à le maudire, comme si Chrollo était celui qui forçait le blond à faire ça, alors qu'en fait c'était le contraire.

Il n'a jamais vraiment été du genre à coucher. Il n'avait tout simplement pas beaucoup de plaisir à coucher avec les autres.

Mais cela n’était pas du tout la même chose avec ce blond, Chrollo était complètement emballé par le dernier Kuruta.

« Bon sang, Lucilfer » gémit celui-ci, ses mains se levant pour s'agripper à ses épaules alors que le Kuruta le repoussait contre le matelas. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement alors que l’autre frottait ses hanches contre celles de Chrollo, se penchant en avant pour attraper les cheveux noirs et les tirer durement.

Et bien que ce soit extrêmement sexy d’être attaché par les chaînes du Kuruta, Chrollo voulait lui dire à quel point il était bon. Il voulait lui grogner des louanges, voulait murmurer des choses qui rendraient ces yeux plus rouges.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses hanches, la tête basculant en arrière quand le blond tira sur ses cheveux pour mordre et lécher la peau de son cou. La respiration de Chrollo était lourde, les chaînes dans sa bouche et les dents dans son cou n’aidèrent en rien la situation.

Chrollo ne put retenir le petit bruit de protestation qui le quitta lorsque le blond s'écarta de son cou, mais il ne fut pas déçu quand ces lèvres se pressèrent contre les chaînes entre ses propres lèvres. Et maintenant, Chrollo voulait définitivement que les chaînes disparaissent.

Le Kuruta était toujours aussi taquin, donnant toujours plaisir à Chrollo mais ne lui offrant jamais ce qu'il voulait.

Les hanches du blond se figèrent, les mains parcoururent la poitrine du brun alors qu’il léchait les chaînes, la langue faisant toujours attention à ne pas toucher les lèvres de Chrollo.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement et ronronna presque quand les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les siens. Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention du blond, il réussit à rouler maladroitement ses hanches dans la chaleur du Kuruta, la tête retombant contre les oreillers quand les chaînes se resserrèrent encore plus.

« Je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à bouger. » déclara-t-il avec un souffle tremblant, les hanches bougeant enfin contre celles de Chrollo. « Je vais devoir me pencher là-dessus plus tard. »

Chrollo était presque aussi excité qu'il était amusé, le Kuruta traitait cela comme une expérience, comme s'il testait juste ses chaînes.

Mais il savait que le blond aimait ça, peut-être même plus que lui, mais il en doutait. Chrollo en était toujours impatient, c'était toujours dans son esprit.

Son sexe palpitait dans la chaleur serrée du Kuruta, ses cuisses se tendaient contre les chaînes.

Les chaînes étaient belles au début, excitantes même, mais Chrollo avait envie de bouger avec le blond, d'avoir le blond sous lui. Il voulait tellement le voir. Des yeux rouges larmoyants le fixant, des cheveux blonds contre ses draps noirs, et cette bouche douce haletant des jurons et son nom.

Les hanches du Kuruta commençaient à bouger plus vite, plus négligemment, et Chrollo aimait chaque bruit humide qui provenait du sexe avec le blond.

Chrollo mordit dans les chaînes, gémissant quand l’autre se resserra autour de lui. Il savait ce qu’il faisait, il essayait de le faire venir en premier, comme il le faisait toujours. Chrollo savait que le Kuruta aimait être au-dessus de lui, avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

Il sourit quand le blond laissa échapper un grognement impatient, ses hanches se calant alors qu'il essayait de retenir son orgasme. Des yeux rouges le fixèrent.

« Tu es toujours si têtu. » grogna le Kuruta, des ongles ratissant les abdominaux de Chrollo et le faisant frissonner.

 _Seulement pour toi_. dit Chrollo dans son esprit, il voulait le dire à haute voix, mais le blond l’enchaînait toujours. Il n'eut même pas la chance de demander son nom, il savait qu'il pourrait le comprendre facilement s'il essayait. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, il voulait que ces lèvres douces lui disent.

« Tu ne veux pas jouir ? » demanda le blond d'un ton haletant et taquin, se penchant en avant pour lécher à nouveau les chaînes dans sa bouche, mais cette fois, cette langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure.

 _Si, je le veux_. Chrollo gémit, son corps se tendant mais il refusa de venir en premier cette fois.

Le blond fit la moue, s'éloignant pour pincer la poitrine de Chrollo, gagnant des grognements et des gémissements.

De petits doigts traînaient le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son cou, caressant son pouls pendant un moment avant de remonter plus loin pour faire quelque chose qu’il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

La bouche de Chrollo était vide sans les chaînes, et il voulait presque les récupérer. Presque.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il pouvait dire, mais son souffle était coincé dans sa poitrine, tenant toujours compte du fait que les chaînes avaient été enlevées.

Et puis des lèvres étaient contre les siennes.

Chrollo ne s'est jamais senti aussi… bien ? Il ne pouvait même pas trouver un mot pour le décrire.

Il ferma les yeux et déplaça ses lèvres contre celles du blond, ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

Et puis il se réveilla.

Chrollo ouvrit lentement les yeux, son cœur s’emballant encore à cause du rêve. Son visage était sans expression même si sa bite était dure dans ses sous-vêtements.

Il soupira.

Depuis ce trajet en voiture, Chrollo ne pouvait pas oublier le féroce Kuruta. Les yeux rouge brillant, le regard renfrogné de colère et l'écrasante dépression qui rayonnait du jeune homme.

Chrollo plaça une main sur la tente dans son pantalon, le souffle coupé et la tête penchée en arrière. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il se rappelait être assis à côté de l'utilisateur de la chaîne, l'amusement et l'intérêt qu'il ressentait en regardant dans ces yeux rouges et éblouissants. Il se souvient de la perruque, le Kuruta était attrayant avec elle, mais encore plus sans.

Il glisse une main dans son sous-vêtement, le glissant juste assez pour que sa queue repose fermement sur son ventre. Il fit glisser son pouce sur la tête, étalant son liquide séminal sur sa longueur pour rendre la glissade plus lisse. Lisse comme la chaleur serrée du blond.

Chrollo savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi bien que dans ses rêves avec juste sa main pour travailler.

Sa poitrine brûlait.

Brûlait d'avidité.

Chrollo voulait le Kuruta, et quand il voulait quelque chose, il le volait.

Sa bite remua quand il imagina le combat que le blond mènerait, Chrollo savait que le jeune homme féroce ne viendrait pas de son plein gré. Il agrippa fermement sa bite, pensant aux yeux rouges en colère et aux cheveux blonds.

Il commença avec des pompes lentes, les hanches se soulevant paresseusement pour rencontrer sa main. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait encore sentir où les chaînes le retenaient.

Le Kuruta l'enchaînera probablement dans une démonstration de domination, mais Chrollo y pensa comme une étreinte du corps entier, comme si le blond essayait de le serrer partout à la fois.

Chrollo porta un doigt à ses lèvres, rappelant la sensation du baiser de Kuruta. Son souffle bégaya dans sa poitrine.

Il travailla sa main plus vite sur sa bite, les sons humides et obscènes qu'il émit le fit grincer un peu.

C'était quoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi Chrollo réfléchissait-il à un rêve comme celui-ci ? Il faisait ces rêves presque tous les soirs depuis deux semaines et le blond ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Mais c'était un rêve, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait affaire au vrai Kuruta, donc ça ne devrait vraiment pas avoir d'importance. Cela ne devrait vraiment pas l'affecter comme ça, mais ça l'affectait.

Chrollo voulait appeler le nom du blond, il voulait le murmurer alors qu'il se faisait plaisir.

Il permit à son esprit de créer une image pour lui, une situation qui le fit allait plus vite et plus fort.

Le Kuruta écrasé sous lui, un bâillon en tissu dans la bouche alors que des yeux rouges humides le fixaient avec défi. Il frissonna. Il laissa échapper un souffle dur, imaginant faire courir ses doigts le long de ses hanches nus.

Il accéléra le rythme de sa main, son corps se tendant et sa respiration devint rapide. Il pensa une dernière fois à ces yeux rouges et vint.

Chrollo voulait le Kuruta, et il le voulait vraiment.


End file.
